


【利艾】归宿

by FuuuY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuuuY/pseuds/FuuuY
Summary: 巨树之森的追逐游戏。





	【利艾】归宿

**Author's Note:**

> 假原作向，其实并没有见面。灵感是来源于推上某个太太的图（忘了谁了我的猪脑子）。为开破车服务，只是想看他俩野战，看他俩调情（不是

刀刃落下之际，巨人的身体轰然倒塌，无辜飘摇的落叶也惨遭波及，被芒刃割裂。利威尔敏捷地削开后颈，揪起那人的头发，摁住他的的头贴近自己，右手白刃直逼对方脖颈。巨人的温度还是太过灼热，四周热气升腾，利威尔靠得极近，没一会儿就汗如雨下。汗水滴落在艾伦的脸侧，混着自身体液一并流下。他们在互相瞪视对方。

“兵长不打算帮我脱身吗？”艾伦轻微地扭动身体示意利威尔，他的四肢和双颊还与巨人的身体相连。

“你最好不要乱动。”利威尔稍稍收敛力度，刀刃移开的瞬间就被艾伦的肘击击中腹部。艾伦迅速剥离巨人肉体，翻身而下。艾伦翻滚到地面起身逃跑，动作迅捷如豹。利威尔有点吃痛，但他不急着追捕艾伦。

艾伦跑了没多久就被擦肩飞过的利刃拦截，他刚要绕过障碍，背脊就受到重击，艾伦被迫趴倒在地。利威尔已将他制服。

“你这小鬼真的太狠了。”利威尔咬牙切齿道。

“对不起，兵长。”

利威尔猛地掐住艾伦的后颈，大声呵斥：“你怎么回事？被臭胡子的狗屎计划堵住脑子了吗！是不是想扯断身体后好让我拎你回去！”

“我已经习惯了。”艾伦仍在抵抗挣扎，线条流畅的后背倔强地拱起，爆发出惊人的力量。他将利威尔甩下，刚想爬起，又被利威尔正面摁倒在地。

“你最近真的很不听话，这么想挨揍么？”利威尔单手掐住艾伦的下颚，另只手钳住艾伦的手腕压到他的头顶。艾伦发丝凌乱，还夹杂着些许草屑。他累得直喘气，胸膛剧烈起伏。他们沉默地对视片刻，就当利威尔准备把他拎起来时，艾伦突然笑了。

“你笑什么？”

艾伦笑弯了眼，意味深长道：“我们很久没见了，兵长。”

利威尔很久没见到他的笑容了，有些移不开眼。艾伦见他看得出神，猫瞳瞬间闪露狡黠的光芒。利威尔一看他的眼睛就知道他在打什么算盘，他早就察觉到艾伦的小动作。利威尔目光一凛，把艾伦暗自屈膝的右腿迅速抄起架在肩上。艾伦不知所措，瞪大了双眸。

“是啊，我们挺久没见了。”利威尔嗤笑，手臂扣紧艾伦的大腿。“我很喜欢你打招呼的方式。”艾伦心道不妙，转眼利威尔已经把他的裤子扒了下来。

“兵长！”艾伦惊呼，下身完全暴露在空气中，他有点难为情地拢了拢腿。利威尔按住艾伦的膝盖，冷哼道：“怎么？刚才不笑得挺勾人的吗？”利威尔的脸上和衣服上都残留着巨人的鲜血，紧身的黑色作战服与肩上蜜色的光裸皮肤形成鲜明对比，显得他既暴戾又情色。

艾伦压下惊慌，神色凝重地对利威尔说：“兵长，这里太脏了。”利威尔不吃他这一套，边解开裤头边对他说：“比起这个，我发现了更严重的问题。”他架起艾伦另一条腿，将硬挺的阴茎直接插入后穴。

“唔……！”未经扩张的蜜穴艰难地吞吐利威尔的阴茎，生涩紧致，两人都不好受。但利威尔已经下定决心教训艾伦，他不顾艾伦疼痛的吸气声，毫不留情地抽插。艾伦固执地偏过头不去看利威尔，他死死咬住下唇，揪紧身下的杂草，凝眸盯着利刃映照下的自己。利威尔斜睨着他，抽出性器在他穴口磨蹭，而后突然侵入。他的动作不快，但次次致命。艾伦只觉得下体疼得要被撕裂了，终于忍不住扭过头开口求饶。

“呃…兵长，慢点……我……我好疼……啊！”

利威尔听到他的痛呼更是火大，深深地顶入以至艾伦的腹部都略微鼓了起来。“这就疼得瞎叫唤了，刚才不是挺能耐的吗？”他低吼着，宛若咆哮的野兽。

艾伦疼得脸色惨白，双颊上未消掉的巨人纹更显艳丽。他嘴唇哆嗦，身体瑟缩，眼眶通红。利威尔见他这副可怜兮兮的模样，停下动作，轻轻抽离。利威尔偏头亲吻了他的大腿，柔声安抚：“你乖一点。”

艾伦将架在利威尔双肩的腿放下，讨好地蹭了蹭利威尔劲瘦的腰。利威尔淡笑，伸手将艾伦散落在脸上的碎发抚到鬓边，仔细挑出附着在他头发上的杂草。利威尔很专注小心，与战场上狂暴狠戾的模样截然不同。艾伦心如擂鼓，也伸手想擦去他脸上的鲜血，但他发现他搞得更脏了。艾伦尴尬地抬着手，没敢缩回去。利威尔立马握住他悬空的手，吻去艾伦指尖的鲜血。

艾伦眼眶酸涩，紧扣相握的手，挺起上身，吻住利威尔的薄唇。利威尔垂眸看着艾伦颤抖的眼睫，宽厚的手略过他的耳朵停留在后颈上，阻隔俏皮的秀发，拇指轻柔地抚摸他脸上漂亮的纹路，热烈地回应他。艾伦仰头迎合，和他的舌头纠缠在一起，他们不停地吮吸，即使呼吸短促也舍不得分离。唇舌交换的间隙让津液有机可乘，利威尔放过艾伦被吻得通红的双唇，舔去嘴角的液体，而后啃咬凸起的锁骨。艾伦摩挲着利威尔后脑有点扎手的短寸，痴痴地盯着刀刃里缠绵的两人，他突然感到肩头一阵刺痛，艾伦疑惑地看向利威尔。

利威尔敲敲艾伦的额头，不满道:“认真点。”艾伦抱歉地笑笑，勾住他的脖子亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸。利威尔按住艾伦的头，二人的脸毫无间隙地贴靠着。另一只手伸到艾伦的下身，握住他勃起的性器。他快速地撸动，拇指上下爱抚敏感的前端。他们面颊紧贴，能同样感受对方的热度，对方的情动。艾伦就在利威尔耳边低喘，灼热的吐息喷洒在利威尔发红的耳廓。

乳白色的液体飞溅，有些跌落在野草的叶面上，还有些射到利威尔的黑衣上。利威尔将手指连同他射出清液一并插入肉穴，一开始的惩罚把他的后穴弄得红肿不堪，利威尔小心地帮他重新润滑扩张。利威尔深知这具身体的弱点，轻而易举就使内壁湿润起来，他觉得耳朵更烫了。

见艾伦放松许多，利威尔才搂紧他的腰开始向前顶入。肉穴吃力地咬住他的龟头，利威尔抓着他挺翘的臀部，缓慢进入，待艾伦适应后才腰上用力，开始凶猛地抽插，直穿艾伦的敏感点。

“嗯……哈……兵长，嗯……再快一点！”艾伦紧抓利威尔结实的臂膀，他忍不住将头抵在利威尔的颈窝，以免被他撞倒。但他小看阿克曼的能力了。

艾伦禁不住快速的抽插，没有抓稳利威尔，上身径直躺倒下去。艾伦听到上方传来低沉的笑声，他瞪了眼利威尔，使坏地收缩后穴，利威尔眉头一皱，闷哼一声，差点没把持住。艾伦得意地朝他挑眉，“谁叫你故意的。”

利威尔爱极了他这模样。比起整日郁郁寡欢闷闷不乐的艾伦，他更爱朝气蓬勃喜形于色的他。利威尔时常关注自己班的情况，偶尔站在墙角偷听他们的谈话，了解每个人的状态情况，还时不时心底吐槽几句。在那会儿利威尔就发现艾伦总是独自待在角落里沉默不语，不是一个人坐在海边呆望，就是在射击场一直练习枪械。利威尔就算每天都忙得不可开交，都要抽出一点点时间跟着他，默默陪伴他，这样好像就能显得艾伦没那么孤单。但他没有想到在一天深夜，艾伦离开了。

不，他该想到的。利威尔早该料想到的。

利威尔天色破晓才从资料室出来，他想像往常一样去艾伦房间看看他，去的路上却感到莫名的焦躁。打开房门后他才明了。

没有人能阻拦他，没有人能拯救他。

艾伦天性如此，无法束缚的怪物，追求自由的殉身者。

其实利威尔什么都帮不了他。

利威尔没有立马叫人追捕艾伦，他躺在艾伦床上，无端地回忆起过往的一切。等到外边训练的士兵来房间寻找未出勤的艾伦时，却只发现一个悠悠转醒的利威尔兵长。

虽然利威尔相信艾伦的能力，但他还是惦记着艾伦的安危。

好在平安无事。

“嗯啊！啊——哈………”

利威尔松开艾伦的腰，双手撑地，只容许艾伦的视野在他双臂之间。一时间四目相对，紧紧相拥，他们向来如此默契。明明已经用力到浑身发颤，艾伦还是病态地收紧怀抱，勾住利威尔腰的腿使劲下压，体内体外的亲密无间让艾伦千疮百孔的心寻到了归宿。艾伦心里酸酸涨涨的，激动得热泪盈眶，他只想永远跟他的兵长依偎在一起。

艾伦背后有尖利的碎小石块，他被搁的难受但还是默默承受着利威尔的重量。交颈相拥时，利威尔始终不厌其烦地低声念着他的名字，艾伦从没觉得自己的名字有那么好听。艾伦一口咬住利威尔的左肩，他无法抗拒利威尔的一切。

持久的阿克曼仍旧凶猛进攻，囊袋把臀瓣拍得啪啪作响，恨不得全部挤进他湿热的内壁。艾伦的脚趾蜷在一起，臀部止不住地战栗，全身一阵痉挛，无法受控地脆弱地呜咽。艾伦之前就想象过自己的下场，如今看来，还是被利威尔肏死最好不过了。利威尔皱紧眉头，粗喘出声，尽数射进艾伦的体内。

艾伦浑身乏力，双腿颤巍巍地从利威尔的腰滑下来。他后背湿润无比，是汗水么……  
利威尔轻轻揽起艾伦的肩膀，不意外地看到后背暗红的粘稠液体。利威尔眉头紧蹙，艾伦见他这样，着急地哑着嗓子说：“不疼的，一下子就会好的。我们回家吧。”说完，他还揪住自由之翼的一角晃了晃。利威尔着实拿他没办法，脱下披风围在艾伦身上，还顺带帮他把兜帽戴上。利威尔一把抱起艾伦，不疾不徐地离去。

利威尔无法左右艾伦自己选择的道路，但他始终为他留有栖息之所。只要他想，利威尔可以随时为艾伦展开自由之翼，将他的苦痛与孤独纳在羽翼之下。他是他永远的归宿。


End file.
